naboowkifandomcom-20200215-history
Gungan
The Gungans were amphibian humanoids native to the planet of Naboo. Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, the Gungans were a largely isolationist society. They lived in large bubble-like domes. They also had long muscular tongues with which they scooped mollusks and lesser amphibians from the Naboo swamps.The Gungans where omnivourous. Their teeth were large and blunt, capable of cracking through shellfish. While most spacefarers would dismiss Gungans as primitives, they developed an advanced technology.They grew the basic structures of buildings, vehicles and technology and decorated them with artistic flourishes and organic lines. This gave Gungan technology a very fluid look. The power source for Gungan technology was a mysterious blue-white energy "goo" that was mined in the depths of Naboo's oceans. The viscious plasmic material formed the basis of Gungan weaponry as well. The Gungans had mastered energy field technology for a number of uses. Their underwater citites employed hydrostatic fields to create large bubbles of atmosphere within which they dwell. Similarly, Gungan ground troops carried portable frames which generate a protective energy field capable of deflecting blaster fire. In large-scale combat, giant Gungan shield generators could create an immense umbrella of protective shield energy that could stop laser bolts and physical objects with great kinetic energy. Despite mastering this bizarre technology, Gungans still employed beasts of burden for transportation. Their most common mount was the kaadu, a wingless reptilian avian which Gungans adorned with feathers and ride into combat. Other favored Gungan mounts included the large, stubborn falumpaset. For truly heavy loads, the Gungans domesticated the fambaa, a nine-meter tall, four-legged swamp lizard. The Gungans maintained a large standing armed force, called the Gungan Grand Army. This huge collection of foot soldiers carried cestas, electropoles, and atlatls capable of hurling plasmic energy spheres (or boomers, as Gungans called them). Gungan catapults hurled even larger boomers great distances. The Gungans were ruled by a Boss and his Rep Council, from the High Tower Board Room of Otoh Gunga. The Gungans had an uneasy relationship with the Naboo, the human colonists on the planet. Many Naboo looked down upon the Gungans, thinking them as primitive. The Gungans in turn tried to avoid any contact with the surface-dwellers. 'Biology and appearance' . Otolla Otolla Gungans are tall and thin, with long expressive ears, a bill-like mouthand webbed fingers. Their skeleton is made of cartilage to be more flexible in the water. When swimming their nostrils seal and their eye stalks partially retract into their skulls. They also have tough skin around their heads making it easy for them to burrow into gravel and dirt. The Otolla's compound lungs enable them to breath both inside and outside the water and their long and powerful legs let them travel great distances. Ankura Ankura Gungans are very unlike the otolla in apperance. They have are short and fat and have slimy green skin. Their large heads have big mouths and a flat nose. Their short and stubby legs are a lot less effective at swimming compared to the long powerful legs of the Otolla. Populaion wise the Ankura are a lot rarer than the Otolla, but they have managed to keep some of their speices on the Gungan high council for many years. The Ankura liked to live in a all Ankura population and regarded themselves as better life forms than the tall Otolla. But when a famous Ankuran leader, Golla , founded Otoh Gunga the two races lived together in harmony. 'Society and Goverment' "My warning you, Gungans no liken outsiders, so don't spect a werm welcome." :―Jar Jar Binks Gungan society and goverment have been built over centuries on treaties made by the many different settlements and clans.Gungan life is goverened by the rules and deicisions set down by the high council, which is led by an elected Boss. The two primary types of Gungans are the more numerous Otolla and the Ankura. The Ankura is said to have been only on land for amny generations, where as the the Otolla have liveed longer on both water and land. Now, however both speices live on both terrain. Baby Gungans are born in water cradles in tadpole form, although they do grow arms and legs within a month of birth. Nearly one hundred years before the battle of Yavin the Gungans assembled the first Gungan Grand Army to fight off unknown invaders. In doing this they united all clans and communities. After fighting off the invaders the Gungans kept the army in case they may need it again. Gungans established a rather successful history of scholarly excellence, albeit unknown to the galaxy at large. Among their achievements include the epic poem Das Depu Epu Sea, or Deep Dark Water. This ode to the beauty All around was a source of great pride to these noble beings. Ankura Gungans, such as Rugor Nass, had a strong presence in the Gungan government. Gungan alpha-males often exhibited a series of oral clicks when aggravated or angered. The Gungan military was made up of mostly male vounteers. Gungans were basically a generous and peaceful people until the Trade Federation invaded. They loved to have visitors and warmly welcomed them; however, they would remain suspicious until the visitors had earned their respect. Gungans were not tolerant of anyone who threatened their peaceful culture. They had very strict laws, and would go to the extremes to punish anyone who had committed a minor crime. Vandals, for example, could be given a sentence of exile, caning, or even stoning. If a Gungan was cast out of society, it was very difficult for them to return. If they did manage to return, they would often be subjected to large amounts of discrimination. This could make life very difficult for them and could go on for months or years, until their past offenses disappeared from memory. Gungans were also known to produce Force-sensitive children, at least one was considered as a candidate for a Jedi Order. Religion :"Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." :―Qui-Gon Jinn The Gungans worshiped spirits around them, many of which were forces of nature. The chief spirit and creator of all life was called Oma-Oma. Like the Wookiees and Srrors'tok, the Gungans believed in the concept of the life debt. Under Gungan tradition, if the life of a Gungan was saved by another, that Gungan's life belonged to their savior. A known example was Jar Jar Binks' life debt to Qui-Gon Jinn. According to Gungan tradition, the gods lived in a beautiful underwater city called Ossorus, protected by enchanted sando aqua monsters and giant Gungan warriors on their kaadu mounts. Monuments and ruins, scattered throughout the planet, were built by the Elders. The largest of these ruins, located on the northern edge of the Lianorm Swamp, was identified as the Sacred Place. The Gungans viewed these ruins as sacred, and their builders as "guds". 'History' A Gungan fighting a Trade Federation B1 battle droid.The Gungans were believed to be indigenous to Naboo, but this is uncertain. Because of their cloven feet, biologists believe the Gungans, wherever their original home, evolved originally as land-dwellers. On Naboo, evidence of Gungan habitation extended for ages, as there are records of battles of survival with the woolly veermoks during an ice age around 500,000 BBY. However, the primary reason they developed warfare technology was the threat of the bursas that often attacked their settlements. The Gungans assembled a "Grand Army" to meet this threat, eventually driving the bursas into extinction. Their technology was perculiar in that everything, from tools to structures is not constructed, but "grown", each device being therefore organically unique. Ancient starfarers told tales of great Gungan migrations across the plains of Naboo prior to their shift to more aquatic environments. The reason most commonly accepted for their flight to the water revolves around an alien civilization of reptilian humanoids remembered as the "Elders", who colonized Naboo around 7,032 BBY. They engaged in warfare with the Gungans, forcing them to retreat underwater, giving rise to modern Gungan civilization. Undoubtedly, the presence of healthful underwater plants and tasty gumfish did much to solidify their change in lifestyle. The Ankura and Otolla branches of Gungans united, forming a symbiotic relationship. They dominated Naboo for millennia afterwards, though largely keeping to the swamps and waterways; the mountains and grasslands were considered 'desert-like'. About 3,032 BBY, Gungans were separated in tribes that fought against each other (War of Gungan Tribes), until united under Boss Gallo. Gungans from various cities migrated to a new large city, Otoh Gunga, which was the major and capital city of Naboo (as far as Gungans were concerned). An Otolla Gungan being assaulted by an Imperial trooperC. 529 BBY, a number of needy Gungan locals were approached by recruiters sent by Hugo Bartyn. Bartyn wanted amphibian fishermen to settle a new city in Lamaredd and tempted these poverty-stricken individuals with promises of untouched seas in a new frontier. Once they arrived, however, they became slave laborers.3 The Gungans and the Human inhabitants of Naboo did not get along, as the Gungans believed the Naboo to be pompous cowards while the Naboo believed the Gungans to be barbarians. This attitude lasted until Queen Amidala united the Gungans and Naboo to fight the Trade Federation in the Battle of Naboo. Gungans, over the millennia of Human presence, have developed their own dialect based on their language, called Gungan Basic. After the Battle of Naboo, the Gungans attained representation in the Galactic Republic Senate through Representative Jar Jar Binks. The Gungans also colonized the moon of Ohma-D'un, due to overcrowding on Naboo. A number of extremist Gungans colonized Naboo's other moon, Rori, at about the same time. During the Clone Wars in 22 BBY, a CIS biological weapon known as the "Swamp Gas" was unleashed on Ohma-D'un and wiped out much of the population. Later, a Jedi task force defeated the CIS forces on the moon during the Battle of Ohma-D'un, thus saving Naboo. Following the end of the war, the newly formed Galactic Empire established a presence on Naboo. Fearing enslavement, the Gungans went into semi-seclusion. However, at least one Gungan worked on the nearby Rori Space Station.4 After the Empire's defeat at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, the Gungans and the Humans of Naboo banded together once more to oust the Imperial presence from their world, reclaiming the world as free for both species. As a result, the species began traveling in much larger numbers, across Naboo and the galaxy. During the New Republic era, the Chommell Sector was represented by a Gungan Senator. Gungans in the galaxy Gungans in Lamaredd achieved certain renown as the co-engineers, along with the Quarren, of the popular gondola skimmersub. Other Gungans that succeeded in that planet were Bamfurd, a tapcafe owner in Bartyn's Landing;3 Boom Boom, the Security Chief's Second; and The Mighty Musstoro, an Akura wrestler.5 'Behind the scenes' According to an interview with George Lucas, the name "Gungan" came from his toddler daughter's name for big trucks on the road. Apparently, she would point and say, "Daddy, gungan?" Gungans were partially modeled after hadrosaurs, duck-billed dinosaurs from the Cretaceous period. The word "Gungan" can also refer to any member of an Australian genus of frogs, Uperoleia. Gungans, especially Jar Jar Binks, have often been criticized by fans, especially after their insertion into the 2004 Return of the Jedi Special Edition.